The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
Aspects of the present invention relate to a sunshade assembly having opposed longitudinal edges and opposed transversal edges, the longitudinal edges being adapted to be guided in non parallel guide rails, the sunshade assembly comprising a flexible screen, said screen having a transversal edge connected to a beam, and having opposed lateral screen parts biased in lateral direction.
A sunshade assembly known from the prior art is EP 2 230 115 A1. This sunshade assembly has a cloth, which is movable and guided in guide rails, between a wound and unwound position. Said guide rails are non parallel with respect to each other. A triangular flexible lateral element in the form of a lateral rollo blind is connected between the main cloth and one of the guide rails. In an unwound position of the main sunshade assembly, the lateral rollo blind is unwound and covers a lateral triangular area. When the sunshade assembly is wound, the lateral rollo blind is wound as well.
This prior art sunshade assembly solves the guiding problem of a sunshade assembly that has non parallel guide rails, however is rather complex in its functionality and it needs numerous parts for storing the lateral triangular areas of cloth.
In general it is required that the cloth, and especially said lateral triangular parts are kept taut, without any wrinkles.